Last Love Live!
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Aqui les dejo un tributo a nuestras 9 musas que llenaron nuestros corazones de alegria y de calidez, Todas viviran en nuestros corazones, asi que el recuerdo de Love Live! y Muse vivira por siempre n.n Las lagrimas son admitidas, no se preocupen, suelten sus emociones como yo lo hize al escribir este One Shoot


Corría la fecha de 2 de marzo de 2016, en el lejano oriente este día es muy importante, para todos aquellos que han seguido un proyecto de Lantis Company y Sunrise, Inc. El último concierto de un grupo de idols que desde 2010 iniciaron un proyecto que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un éxito y en una franquicia que ha marcado una huella importante en Japón como en el resto del mundo, logrando éxitos en lo que concierne la animación (2 series de televisión, 1 Ova y 1 Película), en conciertos y singles además de en años la inclusión de un juego para dispositivos móviles con sistemas operativos Android y ios, este grupo es conocido como μ's, que además dichas idols prestan sus voces como seiyuus del anime Love Live! School Idol Project.

Emi Nitta, Aya Uchida, Suzuko Mimori, Pile, Riho Iida, Yurika Kubo, Sora Tokui, Yoshino Nanjō, Aina Kusuda, son los nombres de esas idols quienes se encontraban en los camerinos del Tokio Dome preparándose para su concierto de despedida a excepción de Nanjō quien se perdería su participación en el concierto porque en meses anteriores se lastimó de una rodilla y apenas estaba recuperándose, pero como eran tan unidas 2, unos días antes se reunieron y le prometieron a la más madura del grupo que esa presentación se la dedicarían a ella.

Aunque hubieran risas, sonrisas y un ambiente agradable, era inevitable el sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza, en cada una de ellas que se terminaban de vestir, otras de maquillar, otras de hacer unos retoques a sus vestuarios, pero cuando todas estuvieron listas, teniendo aún unos minutos antes de salir al escenario, la líder, Emi o Emitsun como es mayor mete conocida las reunió en un círculo, abrazándose todas unidas, aclarándose la garganta.

Bueno, chicas… etto… quería decirles unas palabras, pero no sé por dónde empezar… etto… — decía nerviosa Emitsun quien tenía un hermoso vestido amarillo.

Di lo que sientas… no importa si son muchas o pocas palabras, sabemos que son de corazón — Mimorin quien tenía un vestido igualmente hermoso azul, sonreía mientras las demás asentían atentas.

Pues quería darle las gracias, por todo, por estar juntas, por compartir muchos momentos llenos de alegría, incluso momentos de tristeza, por apoyarnos mutuamente en situaciones difíciles, pero lo más importante por ser mis amigas y formar parte de mi vida — Fue inevitable… las lágrimas de felicidad desbordaron por sus ojos mientras las demás igualmente lloraban junto a su amiga, pero sin perder su sonrisa y su brillo en cada una. — De verdad muchas gracias —

Todas se abrazaron unidas, como la familia que eran, mientras nuevamente Emitsun extendió su zurda hacia adelante formando una ve con sus dedos diciendo "1", todas entendieron el mensaje y prosiguieron haciendo lo mismo contando cada una un número y al final todas alzaron ese brazo diciendo al unísono.

μ's Music… Start! —

Salieron todas en dirección al escenario del Tokio Dome que estaba hasta el tope de capacidad, no cabía ni un alma más en ese lugar, estaba todo completamente oscuro, solamente las luces de bengala de múltiples colores se veían iluminando el entorno, los fans estaban en una algarabía completa mientras coreaban el nombre del grupo una y otra vez, con un entusiasmo que se transmitió hacia ellas, rápidamente, estando en la escalinata que llevaría hacia el escenario esperando la indicación del encargado de iluminación para entrar en escena, pasando unos minutos de desesperante espera para las 9 chicas y de ansias por el público, finalmente llego la indicación del hombre comenzando a subir cada una Emitsun siendo la primera en subir fue iluminada por una gran luz blanca saludando con su singular alegría y simpatía, que la gente no tardó en responder con un grito eufórico, saliendo detrás de ellas, las demás quienes saludaban a sus fans a su manera, mientras estaba en fila todas.

Buenas noches, queridos fans! — todas decían alegremente recibiendo más aplausos y coreos de la gente.

Este será nuestro último concierto, espero lo disfruten como nosotras! — Decía nuevamente Emitsun —

Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en estos años con nuestras presentaciones, sin ustedes no seriamos nada — decía Mimorin con una actitud formal pero a la vez alegre.

Ustedes son geniales! — Era el turno de Aya para saludar con mucha calidez con ambas manos.

¿Estan listos para el show? "Maki-chan ~" — Pile exclamaría y el público respondió — ka- ki- ku - ke- ko—

Nya, Nya, Nya…. Gracias por todo su apoyo… disfruten el show — Haciendo sus gesticulaciones como su persona Rin, Riho sonreía con simpatía.

Muchas gracias a todos! — Kubo se le guiño un ojo al público, algo coqueta recibiendo aplausos y chiflidos de uno que otro chico.

Nico Nico Niii, de todo corazón deseamos que este último concierto les llegue nuestra alegría y gratitud, produciendo sonrisas en sus corazones — Haciendo su gesticulación particular de su persona Nico, Soramaru se portaba infantil pero eso le fascinaba a sus fans.

Había llegado un momento especial, en el que Kussun, daría unos pasos hacia adelante y tomando un respiro daría unas palabras, pero que para ella tenían un enorme significado, ya que eran dirigidas a una persona especial para ella, una persona que con el tiempo logro ver lo maravillosa que era, logrando enamorarse de ella y quería de todo corazón transmitir sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, en este caso a una chica, si señoras y señoras a la ausente del grupo.

Etto… yo tengo unas palabras que dar, je… je… perdonen estoy un poco nerviosa, pero es que es algo muy importante para mí— Estaba temblando y respiraba algo agitada, riéndose de los nervios pero siguió con sus palabras. — Veras… Nanchan…. Aunque estas ausente y quisiéramos todas, en especial yo que estuvieras aquí compartiendo este momento con nosotras, quiero decirte esto… — Poniendo sus manos al pecho, cerrando los ojos — Yo desde el primer momento que te vi… supe que serias alguien especial en mi vida, con el paso del tiempo, compartiendo escenarios, compartiendo momentos, compartiendo risas, sonrisas, te volviste parte de mi vida y una parte que deseo tener para siempre, porque yo… — Dio un suspiro mientras cada palabra sonaba entrecortada… desbordándose sus lágrimas con un enorme sentimiento, tan único y especial como la persona quien se las decía— Yo.. te amo… Nanchan! Y aquí ante esta gente, aunque no estés presente, y sé que me estás viendo donde sea que estés, quiero pedirte esto: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —

Y finalmente se soltó a llorar con sus emociones encontradas, siendo abrazada por Soramaru quien la consolaba entre aplausos y gritos, pero muy lejos de ahí, en un departamento su chica la estaba mirando en la sala sentada en un sillón con una férula en su pierna, mirando al televisor, con una… sonrisa en sus ojos, tenía que quitarse los lentes para secarse las lágrimas que afloraban en su rostro respondiéndole aunque no la pudiera ver.

Si… si quiero Kussun…. —

Iniciando el show con gran energía, con luces brillando en el escenario mientras las 8 chicas estaba haciendo bailes llenos de alegría y pasión, sus voces en cada canción sonaban tan llenas de impacto, fuerza como si fuera su primer concierto, además de que detrás de ellas en el fondo había una pantalla gigante que pasaban imágenes de varios conciertos como del anime, escenas significativas y algunas coreografías de sus personajes, de sus canciones sus canciones más populares como: Love Wing Bell, Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru, Korekara no Someday, Futari Happiness, Daring!, Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate, Soldier game, START:DASH!, Love marginal, Snow Halation, entre otras. La gente en el Tokio Dome, entono todas y cada una de las canciones sin parar, sin desafinar, moviendo sus véngalas de un lado a otro, aplaudiendo y bailando con alegría, junto a sus idols, llegando el momento de cantar y bailar, una canción que sería la más significativa del concierto, parte del sountrack de Love Live! School Idol Movie: "Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari".

Querido público, esta será nuestra última canción, espero les guste de todo corazón y jamás olviden que siempre estarán en nuestros corazones! — Todas lo decían mientras alzaban los brazos y con alegría.

Nuevamente el escenario se apagó por algunos minutos, y cuando volvieron las luces cada una estaba en una posición en un pose, mientras que lentamente la primera estrofa de la canción comenzaron a sonar, apareciendo en la pantalla titánica, el video animado de la canción, comenzando a cantarla.

 _ **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari**_

 _ **Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete**_

 _ **Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa**_

 _ **Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao**_

(¡Ah! Se inició con una sutil premonición

¡Ah! Nuestros deseos fueron colgados en medio del cielo estrellado

Nuestras alegres sonrisas hacen que las flores florecen,

Estas eran siempre las mismas, las sonrisas de la amistad)

 _ **Wasurenai itsumade mo wasurenai**_

 _ **Konnani mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni aru**_

 _ **Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi (tomoni) utaou**_

 **Saigo made (bokutachi wa hitotsu)**

(No vamos a olvidar esto, hasta el fin del mundo

Que nuestros corazones pueden llegar a ser uno, como este

Hemos descubierto el mundo

Así que vamos a cantar con alegría hasta el final)

 _ **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte**_

 _ **Tabidachi no hi da yo**_

 _ **Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku**_

 _ **Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda**_

 _ **Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?**_

 _ **No no no ima ga saikou!**_

(Las alas del pequeño pájaro finalmente han crecido

Es el día de emprender el vuelo

Todo el cálido mar hace señas de colores en la distancia

Es doloroso, como una pintura dibujada dentro de un sueño

¿Te gustaría intentar volver el tiempo atrás?

No no no, ¡Este momento es el mejor!)

 _ **Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute**_

 _ **Hanaretakunai yo hontou da yo**_

 _ **Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou**_

 _ **Te o futte motto futte**_

(Esos encuentros con todos

Eran tan alegres que nunca quise dejarlos ir, es cierto

Nuestras lágrimas son innecesarias, vamos a bailar como ahora

Mueve las manos, agítalas más.)

 _ **Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara**_

 _ **Sayonara wa iwanai**_

 _ **Mata aou yonde kureru kai?**_

 _ **Bokutachi no koto**_

 _ **Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume**_

 _ **Yume no mirai kimi to boku no LIVE &LIFE**_

(Lo hicimos aquí persiguiendo la luz. Debido a que somos nosotras,

No vamos a decir adiós

Nos reuniremos de nuevo, ¿No me vas a llamar?

Somos un sueño

Que se conecta a un futuro maravilloso

El futuro que soñamos

nuestro vivir y nuestra vida contigo)

 _ **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte**_

 _ **Tabidachi no hi da yo**_

 _ **Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku**_

 _ **Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda**_

 _ **Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?**_

 _ **No no no ima ga saikou!**_

 _ **Datte datte, ima ga saikou!**_

(Las alas del pequeño pájaro finalmente han crecido

Es el día de emprender el vuelo

Todo el cálido mar hace señas de colores en la distancia

Es doloroso, como una pintura dibujada dentro de un sueño

¿Te gustaría intentar volver el tiempo atrás?

No no no, ¡Este momento es el mejor!

¡Después de todo, después de todo, este momento es el mejor!)

 _ **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari**_

 _ **Ah! Hikari o oikakete kitanda yo...**_

(¡Ah! Se inició con una sutil premonición

¡Ah! Lo hicimos aquí persiguiendo la luz...)

Mientras transcurría la canción, su emoción se transmitió hacia su público que la cantaron con pudor y devoción, todas y cada de las chicas, manifestaba su propio sentir con sonrisas, risas, lagrimas, con movimientos sutiles, llenos de elegancia quebrándose su voz pero manteniéndose firmes, hasta que termino la música finalmente recibiendo un gran sonoro aplauso, mientras se entonaba la frase: ¡Otra! ¡Otra!, todas en fila lentamente se tomaron de las manos haciendo una reverencia para finalizar dando las gracias recibiendo por última vez los aplausos de sus fans, por última vez sus halagos, sus gritos de emoción, sus voces entonando sus canciones teniendo conciencia de que habían cimentado un legado en ellos y sus corazones, un legado que perdurara por mucho tiempo, que ni Love Live!, μ's serian olvidados, saliendo del escenario a toda prisa llegando a sus camerinos, felicitándose todas, abrazándose con mucha emoción ya que ese concierte había sido tan espectacular y maravilloso, estando satisfechas por el trabajo que habían hecho todas durante años, no importaba que no hubieran más presentaciones, ni más Love Live! Ella seguirán siempre juntas como μ's, esa había sido su decisión y no se iva a quebrar, pero de las 8 chicas una estaba sentada en frente al espejo viéndose mientras se quitaba sus arreglos, Pile tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, el motivo fue que por durante tanto tiempo no pudo declararle sus sentimientos a Mimorin, irónico se comportó igual que como su personaje Maki, tsundere. Pero era el momento de cambiar eso por lo que se levantó y fue junto a las chicas.

Chicas tengo que decirles algo… bueno a Mimorin pero quiero que estén todas presentes—

Kussun ya sabía de antemano que era lo que iva a suceder, entonces Pile le tomaría las manos a Mimorin y la miro fijo totalmente nerviosa, tosiendo un poco.

Sé que no soy tan buena en eso de declararme como Kussun pero bueno lo hare de esta forma… Mimorin… Tú me gustas, me gusta tu forma de ser, tus gestos graciosos, tu voz es maravillosa, eres hermosa y siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa, así que ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —

Mimorin se quedó pasmada por tales palabras, sin saber que decir, pesando Pile que la rechazaría, pero no fue así, de un momento a otro acorto la distancia con ella y la beso enfrente de sus amigas quienes aplaudieron y sonrieron en ese momento, mientras Emitsun las llamo para dejarlas solas a las 2 tortolitas, mientras se miraban y se abrazaban con calidez. En los pasillos nuevamente Emitsun hablo pero fue en dirección a Kussun.

No son las únicas que deben pasar tiempo juntas… ¿No crees? —

Todos se rieron con picardía y calidez, mientras la susodicha se sonrojaba, tartamudeando algo apenada mientras comenzaba a dar algunos pasos hacia adelante entendiendo el mensaje que su amiga quería decir.

Si… la iré a ver…. Ahora mismo… —

Todas se despidieron de Kussun quien desaprecio de ahí, dejando a Kubo, Riho, Aya con Emitsun.

Y ustedes cuando lo harán formal… ya se tardaron… — Mirando a Kubo y Riho moviendo las cejas mientras ellas no se miraban haciéndose las occisas, Aya solamente sonreía por las palabras de su amiga.

Eres cruel… jejeje Emitsun —

Y así termino una historia de 5 años, se cerró un ciclo de la forma más exitosa pero uno nuevo iniciaba uno para estas 9 chicas que no se separarían, un ciclo con muchas sorpresas y retos que superar, pero que juntas afrontarían unidas como una gran familia.

 _~ Fin ~_

 **Nota del autor: T.T joder llore escribiendo esto, pero era algo que de todo corazón quise hacer, un tributo para nuestras nueve musas, que aunque terminaron su ciclo en Love Live!, ellas vivirán como un hermoso recuerdo en nuestros corazones, Love Live 4 ever!**


End file.
